


Coming Out Of The Closet And Into Confusion

by Pieceofship



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa ultra despair girls
Genre: F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Komaru comes out, Toko misunderstands.
Relationships: Tokomaru - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Coming Out Of The Closet And Into Confusion

“Hey, Toko?” Komaru asked, kicking her feet as they dangled above the ledge. After clearing out a massive amount of monokumas from a building they decided to rest a bit on the rooftops. 

“What is it now?” Toko reluctantly asked, sipping from a water bottle from one of the few clean water sources they managed to find.

“Well...” Komaru twiddled her thumbs and took a deep breath. “I’m a lesbian.”

“Hmp, we-well master and I never discussed polygamy.” Toko huffed in annoyance.

“Huh?” Komaru blinked. Did she just say polygamy?

“I’ll have to see if he would agree.” Toko began. “And-and same-sex marriage isn’t legal in Japan, so I would have to be legally married to Byakuya and not you, sorry.”

“Uhh...Toko?” she was so confusing whenever she went into her very one-sided and imaginary relationship with Byakuya. 

“But I am willing to still have a-a commitment ceremony of some sorts with you if that makes you feel any better...” Toko rambled on. 

“Toko?”

“Huh, what is it?”

“Uhh... I’m not asking you out.” Komaru clarified.

“You...you aren’t!?” Toko’s eyes widen in horror.

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh...I see.” her pale face flushed a rosy pink. 

“Wait,” Komaru grinned. “Toko, do you have a crush on me?” she couldn’t help but tease.

“Of-of course not! My heart solely belongs to master Byakuya!” 

“Really? Because you seemed pretty excited about planning our commitment ceremony.” Komaru chuckled.

“I-I...I...” Toko stuttered, soon taking a clump of her hair to brush against her nose.

“Are you kidding me!?” Komaru gawked. “Toko, you can’t switch to Genocider Syo to avoid the question!”

“I can try to damn it!” Toko hissed before sneezing.


End file.
